Ich Liebe Dich
by Chocolate Muggle
Summary: In Germany's life,there's his main pillar of strength and inspiration.His older brother Prussia,that is.But then,as he grows older,Prussia became worthless and never who the big brother he once looked upon.This is the story of their bonds with each other. Warning: Character Death & Angst.


"Hey,West?" Gilbert, or specifically Prussia,ruffled through the pale blonde locks of his brother's. He curled his body on his pouted,kicking his brother's groin before he responded with a silent 'what'. He laid his back on the plain grass field in their yard. Other than Gilbert's agonizing pain screaming,there was only a symphony of crickets and birds' chirping.

In the least,Ludwig thought,they had escaped from the father's wasn't like it was his fault! Gilbert lured him into eating one of their father's favorite wurst which also happened to be the last wurst in the a speed faster than light,Gilbert dragged Ludwig out from their house while their mother simply gave a gentle chuckle at the antics of her sons.

Gilbert stood up,lending a hand to pull his younger brother up along with him.A grin displayed itself onto the elder's face when the blonde accepted the blushed a bit when he was about to trip,gripping on his brother's vest.A soft chuckle escaped Gilbert's mouth,then his arms wrapped themselves around the younger one,Gilbert places his head onto Ludwig's,covering his own proud face.

"Remember that I'll be there for you,no matter where we 't fret and cry over petty see things in a way you see it as being me,no matter what happens,never forget who you are,stay strong and never give up,all right,Bruder?"

His grip became tighter and Ludwig had already gripped his hands onto his brother's vest,in an attempt to calm his brother down for anything that intimidated his strong-willed brother.

Ludwig nodded and gave a small smile seeing that his brother put on a saddened smile for reasons unknown to him."Ich liebe dich,bruder" And as always,a gentle kiss was given to Ludwig.

* * *

"Understand,Luddy? There're times when I let you call me that,but also remember that I have my duties to perform so that I can protect you and not falter and grow weak under the other nation's armies." Gilbert would plant a kiss on Ludwig's head every time before he left after being summoned by the nation's minister.

And at times like this as well,Gilbert hardly ever came back ,he knew what his brother was doing,but he never understood of the concept of Gilbert comes back home,he would run up to the elder and hug him tightly,never asking who's blood is it that stained the elder's clothes.

A couple of times,Gilbert resorted to asking his two close friends to take care of Ludwig whenever he's out on the battlefield,just to assure him that no matter what happens,his older brother would always come back for him with a victorious came the times when Gilbert had no choice but to ask his two friends once more to join him in the wars that required him to succeed,leaving Ludwig by himself.

At times like this,Ludwig would sit at the window sill,waiting a for a telegram from his brother,every day without fail even if the telegram came in once in 2 long as he had words that told him that Gilbert was alive along with his friends with the Prussian,Spanish and French armies,he was glad and content whenever he read the words that always ended the telegram.

"Stay strong,don't give up and never lose sight of yourself,Ich liebe dich,Bruder."

* * *

Years had passed,Prussia was not the nation it used to it comes to the worst,Gilbert would ask Ludwig for help,seeing how the younger one owned armies of strong his brother comes home defeated,he would come home was the time when not only Prussia lost its glory,it lost its endless streak of winning wars.

Ludwig's German troops were far from what he himself had expected them to were far greater than the Prussian troops his brother once ?His brother came home drunk,being carried by the his two other friends that Ludwig even had respect for,and is living in his basement.

"What happened to you you,bruder? You were so strong back then." Gilbert would give off a silly smile,offering a drink to the strict younger if he's Ludwig,or to be precise as what he's known as a nation,Germany,there was no way he can loosen up to a had battalions and troops to even so,it won't hurt to share a drink with your brother,won't it?

An Oktoberfest mug was slammed down on the table whenever Ludwig was fed up with his brother's reckless was pissed,he was to the point he lashed out on the elder massaged his temple and slumped onto the chair.

Warm hands wrapped themselves around snuggled his face into his brother's slicked blonde didn't mind even if he reeked of alcohol or was that he wasn't in the always felt comfortable whenever Gilbert did that to felt warm and the warmth given to him by his original family of 6 was gone,his parents dissolve,his older two brothers left,only Gilbert decided to stay and raise him with all he could.

"When the time comes,you'll I did,you'll understand but won't feel why? I would never want you to feel me,West?"

Ludwig never understood whatever his brother was still young but mature enough to lead a powerful growing was magnificent and was rarely only nodded and closed his hummed a tune that their mother always sang for Ludwig with Gilbert learning it when they were younger.

"Ich liebe dich,bruder."

* * *

The day Ludwig never knew about 's nation was captured by Ivan Braginski. They were just about done with the World War II,the day that came peace and no war,the day when he was given time to spend together with the older one.

The once glorious and powerful Duchy of Prussia,now turns into a rubble of ruins and littered and smelled of them could be troops that came as reinforcements Russian army had killed almost 3/4 of them.

Ludwig protested and even went on his knees,tugging at the ends of the Russian's military coat,begging to let go of his didn't flinch,didn't blink,just glared with a cold in front of Ludwig,Ivan kicked his brother who was cuffed.

Only yelps were heard,and blood gushed out from Gilbert's mouth due to the impact on his so,he kept that smug and arrogant face of his red eyes gleamed beautifully as if to signal that the Teutonic Knights of Prussia will never back down and will only fight on.

A kick to the face,his nose bled.A kick to his guts,he coughed out more was beat Gilbert until he was unconscious and couldn't do Russian troops held him back,tugging him at his arms,at times kicking his back for screams were ear cried too much.

In a perspective,imagine the one and only person who bore with your childishness,raised you with all he or she could do and even gave you a hope and imagine them being beaten to death right in front of you,bloodied and almost unrecognizable.A tightening feeling wraps your heart and feels like being teared see that smile of theirs on their faces? Their arrogant smug that they give you whenever you are unsure and look at them in hope of giving you an answer to their 's the person who treasured only you next to his friends and the person you treasured next to your allies,being treated like trash,even more worse than a 9 weeks unfed Doberman,feeding itself to a a fresh meal.

There's nothing he could do when his brother was pulled away by the militants. They retreated as well,leaving Ludwig by himself,expecting him to leave on his screams were heard as Gilbert started to kick the officers' plunged himself forward,tears streaming after one cried Ludwig's name and Ludwig cried officers gain their stability once more and kicked him at his torso to make sure he doesn't talk anymore.

With a single finger that stained red,he wrote "Ich Liebe Dich no matter what happens" in the Russian troops became dragged his half-dead body anyways,forcing Gilbert to withstand the rocks and stones and pebbles that were rough edged that went scratching against his raw flesh.

Soon enough,Gilbert disappeared from his sight along with the Russian officers."Ich liebe dich,bruder.." How long has it been since his brother said that? 16 years after the Prussian downfall? Ludwig bit his lower lip,gripping his bangs that rain didn't seem to stop as blood seeped into the soil,spreading red colored liquid from it's original knelt down,one hand supporting him from falling,one hand being a replacement for him to bite so that he wouldn't was one of the promises they made after strong no matter what made sure of that.

Feliciano arrived a bit later than expected,bringing along his hating and being hated by Lovino, Lovino couldn't help it but aid a person who's been doesn't want to see after he was done with the days that Antonio would come back heavily bruised and it didn't matter to Ludwig main pillar of his childhood was gone.

Lovino winced at the trail of blood that was led by Gilbert's body."If only he wasn't stubborn to listen to that fuckface and tomato-bastard." Ludwig understood what he weren't here as nations,they were here by themselves,using their human names to avoid official visit by their own and Francis tried to comfort Ludwig while biting their cheeks to stop any tears from had also lost a friend whom they might not even be able to see until the time their nations dissolve and their bodies rot in the soil of their motherland.

Lovino tapped his shoulders and signaled that he had something from Gilbert."He gave it to me when he visited the tomato bastard's house before this happened." Lovino also seemed like he wanted to wasn't at visited him as a child and was also the only person he thought was nice,never chose him over Feliciano,that is.

Ludwig took the envelope slowly and opened it,pulling out the soaked letter with blobs of ink on it,smudging the letters as the water droplets seeped and spread the ink to more fiber of the paper.

"Ludwig,mein bruder. I'm pretty sure I told you once that I'll be there to protect you right? If you read this,that meant Lovino had done his deed,a promise we made right after your peak of power.

I'm sorry but there are times when you'll be alone,times when I won't be there for 's have Toni and Francis,Lovi and Feli and everyone I'm not there,tellLiz and Roddy that I won't bother them that often were such a crybaby back then so I hope you don't tear up when the awesome me is gone.I'm sorry to leave you and I know I don't say it as often anymore but Ich Liebe Dich"

"Idiot...you just said that to me.."

* * *

The day came when the East Germany and West Germany are finally to be lived strong and powerful,remembering all that was taught to him as a ceremony was held without Ludwig.

All of them were standing right in front of the wall that separated the two brothers.A wall that even separated the families that resided in both Eastern and Western were all there as themselves,not as embrace their friend and brother in person when they finally meet and not embrace them as countries who wanted for both countries to be allies in case of anything bad happens.

Feliciano stood next to Ludwig on his right,Lovino stood next to Ludwig on his left,with Antonio on his left and Francis on Feliciano's right. Elizaveta and Roderich were standing together,gaps apart from were close to the albino.

The wall was torn down,families of the Eastern and Western rushed out,hugging each other after being imprisoned for years,only receiving sneaked in letters which would get burnt by the Russian cheerful joys and cries of happiness of reunion filled the atmosphere,and yet,why hasn't their precious came out?

They waited for hours,even after the party was held,they stood in front of the destroyed Berlin familiar figure came then came a girl with short hair and a had a sad smile when she came to them.

"Your brother is still in the conference room." Conference room? What did he do?He didn't do anything bad,did he? But then again,he is almighty nation whose power clenched his fist and bit his cheeks so that he wouldn't show others how he is nation that took control of the war once with the help of the Italians and Japanese.

Lovino tapped his shoulder and muttered softly. "It's okay,you be emotional,that is.I know how it feels like,having a brother you care for torn away from you." Ludiwg blinked at the auburn haired ,he would curse and swear at him from being a wimp,but then he didn't. He looked at Antonio who held his dear former colony's hand tightly,keeping a straight face he turned to Francis,who already started to have his face scrunched. Elizaveta held onto Roderich's was as if they knew something he didn't. Feliciano did the same as what Lovino did to patted the back of the German,making circles to calm him down.

Ludwig was brought to the conference couldn't handle seeing his friend after all,so Lovino had to take care of him in the hallway,making sure he doesn't cry as hard as he wanted to. Feliciano wanted to follow as well but again,Lovino told him it won't be right if he interrupted the German brothers' reunion so he stayed with his stayed with Elizaveta and Roderich outside,conversing about something that he could only hear the words "dissolve".His fear came fear of losing a brother when he lost his parents when they were younger.

Stepping into the room,he found Gilbert playing the grand stood in never knew his brother could play,much less,play his lullaby whenever he feels lullaby that Gilbert learnt from their noticed his presence but continued room's door was opened,so everyone else in the hallway could stood up,grabbing Lovino's hand while Lovino grabbed Feliciano's. Antonio,too,recognize that tune was altered a bit from his own lullaby that he sang whenever Lovino was in shared the same tune a bit here and there,so why not alter it just a tad bit?

Elizaveta dragged Francis and Roderich there as well,knowing that there was no one other than themselves that would be the last people Gilbert wanted to see.

"Guten morgen,bruder." Gilbert ruby red eyes gleamed and reflected the morning leaped and hugged his friend,mumbling random Spanish only chuckled and caressed walked in and just smiled,followed by Elizaveta and Roderich. Gilbert smiled back too.

Antonio pulled himself away from knew what Gilbert wanted to did say it multiple times to both Francis and Antonio before they went to war,leaving their beloveds behind.

He stepped away,making a pathway for the German brothers to talk to one felt awkward at first,even thought they exchanged letters every now and stiffen up.A soft chuckle escaped the patted the shoulder of his brother's and hugged him from the front.

"I'm giving you my entire kingdom."

Ludwig,shocked to hear such a thing,glanced at the other people in the knew about this,didn't they? Even Feliciano,who was very honest and easy to break,managed to keep it secret from turned by to his pulled himself away from him,his right hand,messing up the slicked back hair of the blonde and the right grabbing Ludwig's was obvious he was tearing was too.

"You agreed to be dissolved? But,why..we could be-" Gilbert placed his index finger on the blonde's lips and one index finger on his,signalling a knelt down,Gilbert did the albino hugged him,rubbing his back so that Ludwig won't cry as hard.

"Listen, power hit rock bottom.I remember back when you were a kid,always depending on me.I missed the times when you begged my for my remember West,there are times when you'll be alone,I told you that before.I'm growing weak and powerless as days day I'll dissolve as a country will soon 's why before any other country takes over my nation,even if it's Spain or France or even the unified Italy,I want to give my only kingdom left to don't cry West.I'm sorry I'll leave you,I really one last selfish promise from me,live for the both of you promise me that?"

Ludwig nodded and Gilbert finally stopped his arrogance from overpowering him,bringing out the real Gilbert,the one that has been strong for all these times so that his brother's hope wouldn't by one,each of the nation's personification hugged the and muffled voices filled the usual,Lovino didn't take part,seeing that his ego and pride might fall,but he cried at least.

Gilbert was after all,Lovino's friend when he was still a colony. Feliciano's friend as well but not as close as Lovino is with him but and Francis' best friend which made them a trio. Roderich's rival and Elizaveta's childhood in one order from the conference,his presence would be wiped out and gone,living as Germany.

"And also,Ich liebe dich,mein kleinen bruder."

* * *

"Guten morgen, bruder..." Ludwig greeted his smiled and placed the flower in it's placed along Antonio,Francis, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Roderich and the rarely emotional Lovino's gift around his then he decided to bury them a bit in the know,for ,he knows it's rude but he knew his brother would let him do so.

Safely buried,he tugged his own bit his lower he started talking to Gilbert.

"You know what, bruder? Antonio's country legalized same-sex marriage so he tried to propose to the Italian twins but Feliciano was too oblivious andLovino was being,what did Kiku call it? Oh yeah,Tsundere. Heh. Francis was rejected by pervert won't stop pestering and flirting with our female officers as well." He knelt down and rubbed off the dirt from the gravestone.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt-Kingdom of Prussia-. each,his own"

He smiled out his necklace that used to be his brother's before they left the conference kissed it and showed it to his felt that his brother would be smiling if he knew how Ludwig led his country.

"It's my turn to make a promise.I promise that I'll take care of your kingdom through the hard times,even if there's economy failure or even during a 's my turn to say it,ich liebe dich,bruder."

* * *

A/N: Okay~ So I guess it turned out to be boring yeah,I listened to this watch/?v=t8xOAC4F-ZI . That video inspired me to do this and well,I guess that's it?

Edit: Thank you guest GaMzEe for noticing that there were no spaces between the paragraphs. I'm not a fan of excuses so getting straight to the point, laptop fucked up and messed up my system. Yeah, at first I DID put spaces but whatever glitch there was in this system, fucking messed up my system -.- *


End file.
